


【毛泰久x洪泰成】Hypnotic

by SSSspencer



Category: voice - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 坏男人
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer





	【毛泰久x洪泰成】Hypnotic

洪泰成有几天没见毛泰久了，听说那个男人忙，他也不便多去打扰对方。

他们的认识是个巧合，做爱也是巧合，洪泰成并不喜欢毛泰久的变态和粗暴，但是他能从毛泰久身上得到安全感和被人占有的满足与刺激，这是常人所不能给予他的，他也并不否认他迷恋于毛泰久给他带来的欢愉。

因此他还是想毛泰久了。

洪泰成反复点亮了屏幕，尝试着想发个信息询问毛泰久在哪里，但字打出了又被飞快删除，洪泰成最终还是放弃了这么做。

“可怜的小猫。”

实际上毛泰久把一切都看在眼里。

男人远比洪泰成所想的，还要对洪泰成感兴趣，他在洪泰成家安了几个摄像头，方便他不在时，也能观察到这小野猫的情况。

洪泰成压根不知道这件事。他只是很自然的因为想到了毛泰久——想着毛泰久如何抚摸他，如何亲吻他，如何命令他，所以他想要自慰，然后他就这么做了。

身形修长的小猫躺在床上，他闭着眼，光线下能够清晰的看到他的睫毛发着颤，毛泰久并没有在洪泰成的神情上做过多的停留，他很快看到洪泰成释放出半勃的性器，骨节分明的手指扣握住阴茎，开始轻轻撸动起来。

“真是心急…”

毛泰久轻嗤一声，他单手撑在下颌，指腹反复摩挲过颌线，好像在欣赏什么艺术品那样，目光始终没有从屏幕上移开。

空阔的室内很快响起细微的呻吟声，洪泰成能够清晰的感觉到情潮在下腹涌起，随着他每一次套弄，身体都愈发敏感，隐秘处无意的张合着不断述说着渴求。

“泰久…”男人低微的声音略带有撒娇意味，像小猫黏腻的尾音。

火辣的曲线轻轻起伏，洪泰成眯起眼，他稍稍探出舌尖抵在唇面，可怜的性器也肿胀着泛滥潮红，那顶端不断吐出前液，修长的双腿努力的试图分开，好像那样就能引诱到毛泰久一般。

上下套弄的声音愈发色情，毛泰久勾起笑弧，他还在等待洪泰成的情欲发酵，因此来回轻扣着手机屏幕。

洪泰成却对毛泰久的窥视浑然不知，他只是想象着毛泰久正在看他，男人的视线总像有实质那样，带着热度的抚摸过洪泰成每一寸皮肤，他浑身都在为毛泰久产生着最炽烈的反应，只为了求得一个亲吻，或者一次揉弄。

“泰久…呜…”

小猫的情欲在持续沸腾，他很快就要到达高潮的边缘，这时候手机却忽地震动起来，洪泰成浑身一颤，立马因此这个刺激而惊得射了出来，白浊黏满他指间，和浅色的床铺。

洪泰成很熟悉那个铃声，只有毛泰久打来电话时才会响起，他连忙爬过去接起电话，声音还带有刚刚自慰过后的甜腻。

“泰久…”

“嗯，”毛泰久平静的开口，“在做什么？”

“没…”洪泰成张了张嘴，他似乎感受到毛泰久极具侵略性的声线从电话那头传入他耳中，透进皮肤引起最深处的颤栗，因此他不由得咽了咽唾液，低着声音轻道，“你什么时候回来…”

毛泰久没有直接回应洪泰成，他看了会儿屏幕，半晌才道：“床头柜里还放着玩具吗？”

洪泰成一噎。

床头柜放有按摩棒，洪泰成很快就想起他上次是怎么被毛泰久用那东西玩到高潮的，身体的记忆远远比他想的还要强大。

“嗯…”洪泰成迟疑了一下，便去打开抽屉，将情趣玩具拿出来，毛泰久就接着低道，“做给我听吧，让我看看洪少爷的诚意。”

握着底端的手僵了一下，洪泰成犹豫的看着按摩棒，潮红自他耳根开始蔓延开来，似乎是做出最终决定那样，洪泰成把手机放在一侧，接着躺在床上，将双腿分开，开始了耻人的又一次自渎。

起先是布料的细微磨擦声，毛泰久并没有太注意听，他更在意的是，画面里洪泰成的动作。

洪泰成努力的摊分着两腿，他用颤抖的手指去触碰到后穴穴口，柔软的隐秘处不由得收缩，吐露着来自身体深处的渴求。

很快毛泰久就听到洪泰成的喘息声，他看到屏幕透出的色情画面，洪泰成开始打开按摩棒，用被润滑液浸过的顶端抵在后穴，缓慢的尝试将柱体推进体内。

“哈啊…泰久…”

洪泰成承认他多少有些卖弄的成分，从前他也唾弃那些女人是如此讨好他的，而现在他却为了求得毛泰久关注，正在成为他曾经嫌恶过的婊子。

震动的按摩棒惹得洪泰成浑身发颤，谄媚的肉壁立马贴覆上柱身，洪泰成眯起眼来，他想着毛泰久的性器是如何粗暴操进他身体的，那种把他整个后穴都撑满的感觉实在太过舒适，按摩棒带来的快感甚至不及毛泰久所给予他的十分之一。

洪泰成难受的呻吟起来，他挺身去迎上按摩棒的进入，粗大柱体被狠狠推进后穴，他幻想那是毛泰久在操弄他，另手也抚到胸口，轻轻拉扯乳尖的银环。

这种操弄并不能让洪泰成太过满足，他眼眶泛滥着泪液，可怜的挺腰扭动，随着每次震动和操弄拔高了呻吟的音调，刻意令毛泰久听到他的淫荡。

眼下完全成了洪泰成一个人的秀场，毛泰久也并不准备去下达任何指令，他清楚越是这样，洪泰成就越是渴求。

“可怜的小猫。”毛泰久轻笑了下，他换了个姿势，也不去管腿间撑起的轮廓，仍旧目不转睛的盯着屏幕。

洪泰成操弄着自己，勃起的性器前端在断续吐出液体，他没办法顾及太多，因此不舒服的呜咽不断，一个劲的哭噎着低喊毛泰久的名字。

他想毛泰久操他，他喜欢那种被侵占的感觉。

“泰久…”

按摩棒无意的蹭过了洪泰成体内的敏感点，他不由得呛出哭腔，嘴唇也微微张合，“求你…呜…”

“操死我…哈啊…求你了…操死我吧…”

他还想要亲吻，想要抚摸，但是洪泰成清楚，毛泰久更喜欢他说这些，听起来只有婊子才会说的话。

洪泰成最后把他自己操射了，没有任何抚慰的，他感觉他到了高潮，湿润的内壁把还在震动的按摩棒绞紧，前后一齐被推向了快感的顶峰。

在结束以后，洪泰成才迷迷糊糊的拿起电话，他期待着毛泰久和他说些什么。

“做得很好，”毛泰久放轻了声音，他好像在安抚洪泰成一样，低笑着哄道，“我晚上会过来。”

“好…”

洪泰成把精液从小腹摸开，好像还能透过皮肉，感受到毛泰久留下过的温度。他松了口气，暗想他终于不是一个人了。

他不想一个人。


End file.
